


christmast night

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 3





	christmast night

Lee Gwang So checked his watch.

He already waited for half an hour and there was still no reply from his beloved hyung.

"Hyung, I'm sorry, I have to go tonight. Parties with drama casts."  
"I understand."  
Gwang So was quite sure that Jog Kook had pouted before hiding his disappointment with a smile. Gwan Soo felt bad, it was Christmas night after all and he really wanted to spend his time together with his precious boyfriend.

But rejecting an invitation from PD and sunbaenim would affect his career.

"Boy, why you stop drinking, here."

Gwang So turned his head to find his senior actor, Jung Dog-il with wine on his hand. Gwng Soo quickly smile and accept the drink his senior had brought for him.

"Enjoy the party, would you," the senior patted Gwan Soo's back hard, "Or someone is waiting for you at home?"

Gwang So almost spitted the high quality wine in the process.

"Wha.. No.. uh I."

Dng-il laughed, "The party is almost over, just hang in there, or talk to me if you really need to leave early," he said and left his junior to approach the other guest in the hall.

Gwang So sighed. He should have just said yes, and asked to leave early. Why would he tried to denied when he was in the right age to have steady relationship with someone.

Though Gang Soo was sure there would be chaos once people discovered whom he dated.

With nothing to do and too lazy to talk, Gang Soo decided to check his phone, and twitter, and insta. Everything that could make his head less focused on the lonely feel deep inside his heart.

" I worked out today!! Nobody was at the Gym! Hahaha Happy belated Christmas!! #Merrychristmas #merry #belated #Christmas #workout #beenalongtime #ghostgym #lol  
Gwang So looked closely at the instagram update from Jog Kook's account. It was posted not long ago.

Gwang So smiled upon seeing the photo of muscular "ghost gym" in his favorite clothes. Jog Kook looked as sexy as wang Soo remember and he suddenly felt the urge to hug his lover tight.

Gwang So missed Jog Kook too much.

"Hyung-nim, I'm sorry, I.." Gwng Soo asked timidly, suffocated by the stare of the people who surrounded his senior.

Jung Dog-il raised his eyebrows, "Already Gwng Soo yah?".

The senior gestured to leave the crowd for awhile and approached Gwng Soo while smiling.

"I'm sorry Hyung-nim," Gwng Soo started.

"I understand," Don-il said in return, "I was unable to hold myself too when I was at your ages. You can go, I will tell the other.

"Just do me a favor would you? Kiss her hard and said that it was from me." Dog-il teased and wink.

Gwang So almost laughed hard.

That would be a death for me, Gwag Soo thought, but he agreed anyway and thanked his senior before leaving the party.

It took him almost 1 hour to arrive at the gym. Feeling anxious that Jog Kook might have went home already, Gwng Soo hurriedly stormed inside to find an empty gym.

Gwng Soo steadied his breath before straightening his posture to check the room more carefully.

The light was on so Gwng Soo was sure his hyung was here, somewhere. And it didn't took him long to suspect the shower room.

Gwang So checked his reflection on the mirror, fixing his hair and facial expression before turning the doorknob.

That was when the door opened from the opposite side.

Gwng Soo tried his best to hold his scream when Jng Kook appeared, almost like when you were playing hide and seek in Runningman.

"Yah, what are you doing here?"

Jong Kok put his hand on his chest, trying to calm down his heart and also to prevent a punch landing on Gwng Soo's face.

"That was scary Hyung!"

"What, I should've said that, why would you be here at this hour," Jog Kook protested.

"I miss you."

Jong Kok couldn't decide if he had to yell or stop his face from burning.

"You're really." Jong ook sighed. The muscle man hide his smile upon hearing the sweet sweet confession.

"Hyung let's go home, we still have time before Christmas end."

"You bring your car?"

"No, I went here with my manager," Gwag Soo replied, taking Jog Kook's bag to help his hyung.

"Me neither, taxi then?"

Gwng Soo bit his lips, "Let's just walk Hyung, I want to hold hand with you."

Jong Kok knew their decision was careless and could ended up their career if paparazzi caught them in action. But it was christmas and Jong Kok would be lying if he said he hate the idea of exploring the night with his lover.

Buried himself deep in his scarf, Jong Kok stepped out from the building with Gwag Soo's hand hold tight on his own.

"It's freezing," Gwng Soo whispered.

"It's december night, my mom would kill you if I caught flu," Jng Kook grumbled, already regret his decision to go along with Gang Soo's crazy idea.

Gwang So tried to smile. The midnight date was turned to be a bad idea especially in this weather.

"I, will make you warmer once we are on bed." Gang Soo tried, circling his arm over Jong Kok's body.

"Yah, don't you even dare." Jog Kook dodged.

"Oh."

"What?"

Gwang oo saw the familiar leaves hanging on the street light not far from where they were standing.

Gwang So grabbed Jon Kook's hand to make his hyung follow him until they stood right under the light.

"Mistletoe," Gwag Soo explained.

Jong Kok knitted his eyebrows, "I don't think it is... Just a bunch of leaves from nearby tre....mmph"

Jong Kok could only react with his facial expression when Gwng Soo suddenly forced his lips to the shorter man.

Gwang So strategically placed his one hand on Jng Kook's back and another one on the back of the head to prevent his hyung from falling and kissed as hard as he could.

"That was, from Dog-il Hyung," Gwng Soo explained when Jon Kook finally was given time to breath.

"Don-il Hyu.... You mean he kno..mmmmph."

The second kiss landed as fast as the first one. Jon Kook tried his best to break free. Really.

Realized that his hyung had refused to open his mouth, Gwng Soo then moved his lips to nib on the strong jaw of his hyung. Became much bolder upon feeling his hyung's body shivered from his touch, Gwang So sucked on the sensitive part of Jong Kok's neck until the older man couldn't hold his moan.

"Not here," Jong Koo stuttered, breathless from all the friction with young man.

"Then let me kiss you just once, and after that, I will let you go home."

Jong Kok whimpered, but obeyed to accept the deep kiss.

Gwang So bend his knees to make his boyfriend easier to hug him tight and deepened the kiss right away.

Tasting the sweet scent of his lover, Gwng Soo moaned in pleasure when their tongue met. It was so hot that Gwng Soo was sure his inside would melt if they continued.

Just when Gwang So decided to move his hand, Jog Kook pushed Gwng Soo so hard he thought he his ribs would snap.

"Go home, now."

Gwang So sensed the impatience on Jog Kook voiced and decided to not push his hyung any further. With swift motion of hand, They got the cab and head home.

"I.. I'm sorry Hyung, I didn't mean to do that in public I was."

"Shut up," Jog Kook shouted and Gwng Soo went silent.

"Sit down," Jong Kok ordered.

Gwang So didn't have any intention to disagree so he sat formally. Gwng Soo thought he need to explain and apologize before his hyung went nuts. He didn't know if it would help to calm the tiger but it was worth to try.

Just when Gwag Soo was about to open his mouth, Jng Kook suddenly went closer and sit on his laps like overgrown toddler.

"Oh," Gwng Soo spontaneously thought. Jog Kook lingered his arms around Gwng Soo neck and stayed there for a minute.

"I thought I couldn't be with you for Christmas," Jon Kook finally spoke while burying his face on Gwng Soo's shirt.

Gwang Soo went rigid and after a minute or more he decided to hug back. His hyung felt comfortably warm on his touch.

"Hyung, I'm here," Gwng Soo reassured, with a tone he usually use when speaking to his niece.

"I was lonely."

"Yeah, Hyung, I'm sorry."

"People laughed at me for being alone on Christmas."

 _Then you shouldn't have upload that insta_  
"Yeah, hyung, now I'm here with you."

"I was so happy to see you there searching for me."

Gwang oo smiled proudly, "Yeah, hyung I'm happy to see you too."

Gwang oo could hear his heartbeat became one with his hyung. He was glad that he risked his career by decide to leave the party early for his hyung. He couldn't imagine how lonely his hyung had felt when working out in that big empty gym alone by himself.

"But you ruined the mood by mentioning Dog-il Hyung's name. Seriously what was that for?"

Gwang So startled when Jng Kook abruptly fixed his posture to look Gang Soo in the eyes.

"I... can explain," Gwng Soo replied with a grin, trying to assure his hyung that the reason was not more than silly act of his weird sunbaenim.

"You can explain that later." Jong Kok shrugged, not interested, "Now continue what you have done and get my mood back."

Gwag Soo sighed in happiness, "My pleasure, hyung."


End file.
